


A Kind of Farewell

by Obscure_Shadow



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obscure_Shadow/pseuds/Obscure_Shadow
Summary: They return to find the compound destroyed, yet Tony isn't really giving them much time to air their grievances about it. He doesn't seem to have much time for them at all.





	A Kind of Farewell

“Mr. Rogers?” The secretary asks, coming out into the waiting room where Steve and his team have been sitting for almost thirty minutes amongst sharply dressed college students hoping to get a foot into the company they’re all sitting in. “Mr. Stark is ready for you now.” There’s a general feeling of irritation amongst the group as they all follow her down the hallway. Tony’s playing some kind of game with them, showing them how many hoops he’s going to make them jump through to please him again. The woman knocks on a door and pushes it open slightly. “Mr. Stark?”

“Send them in.” Tony’s voice comes from inside and she nods, standing to the side and motioning for them to go in. When Steve steps inside, the first thing he sees is how the billionaire is wrapped up in an Armani suit that somehow seems more dangerous than any Iron Man armor. “I’ve got you penciled in for five minutes.” Tony says, a small smirk forming on his lips. “For old times sake.”

“You destroyed the compound.” Nat says, jumping right in at Tony’s arbitrary time threat.

“I did.”

“Why?”

“It was mine to do with as I pleased.” Tony says to her. “And it pleased me to drag it down into the dirt and light a match on what was left behind.”

“That was our home.” Steve says and Tony turns his gaze onto him. There’s something wrong with his eyes when he does, there’s no rage there and there’s no compassion either. It’s like Tony’s looking at a stranger and somehow that’s so much worse.

“You left.” Tony says before looking from Steve to Wanda. “And you threw your paramour through several floors because being a reasonable or rational adult was somehow too hard for you. I figured that since you were all so careless with how you took care of that ‘home’, I saw no reason to maintain it for when you returned.”

“You destroyed it last week.” Nat says. “Right before we were supposed to come back, you can’t expect us to believe that it was an accident.”

“I never said it was.” Tony replies.

“Where are we supposed to go Tony?” Nat asks and Tony shrugs.

“Don’t know, don’t care. Not my circus, not my monkeys.” He says before he looks at his watch which has just let out a soft beeping sound. “But that marks the end of your five minutes. Thank you for stopping by, don’t let the door hit you on the way out.”

“Tony please.” Steve tries and Tony glances up at him. “I know that things didn’t end well and I know that you’re angry about what happened.”

“You know very little then.” Tony says. “But that’s something I’ve come to expect of you.” Tony gives him a smile like he’s done something impressive. “For once you haven’t disappointed me.” He motions to the door. “Sign out with the front desk on your way out.”

“You’re just going to kick us to the curb?” Sam asks.

“I’m curious why you seem to think I should have any care or concern when it comes to this group of adults standing in front of me.” Tony says. “You’re not my children, and I have no obligations regarding you.” Steve opens his mouth to argue with him when the door to the office opens and Tony glances behind them before he smiles. “Ah, right on time. Please escort Mr. Rogers and his group out.” He says to the security guards who have come in and they all stare at Tony in surprise, but Tony’s not looking at them anymore. He’s acting like they’re not even there.

“You’re going to regret this.” Nat tries to warn him but Tony doesn’t seem to have heard her or pretends that he doesn’t as they’re all forced out of the office and back down to the main floor. “He’ll come around.” She assures Steve and Steve can’t help but think about those dark eyes which held nothing for them.

“No.” He says. “No, I don’t think he will.” No one puts up a token attempt to argue with him.


End file.
